Secret and forbidden loveScarletLost in your eyes
by HarryJamesPEvans23
Summary: "Se conocieron cuando niños a mediados de agosto, en un 1 de septiembre se "odiaron" a lo largo de su estadía en el colegio, pero al llegar a la etapa de las hormonas alocadas su "odio" se había transformado en amor y tras acabar la segunda guerra mágica. Todo parecía estar normal pero con lo que no contaban era que el destino los volvería a unir y sus vidas cambiarían".


**Resumen:**

_"Se conocieron cuando niños a mediados de agosto, en un 1 de septiembre se "odiaron" a lo largo de su estadía en el colegio, pero al llegar a la etapa de las hormonas alocadas su "odio" se había transformado en amor y tras acabar la segunda guerra mágica. Todo parecía estar normal pero con lo que no contaban era que el destino los volvería a unir y sus vidas cambiarían"._

_Este fanfic pertenece al Drarry Fest: Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de Facebook: We Love Drarry._

_Los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, la historia es mía con alusiones al primer, sexto y séptimo libro pero a mi manera claro, relatando todo lo que quizás mi mente desearía, en fin, espero que les guste._

__**Secret and forbidden love/Scarlet/Lost in your eyes**__

_Capítulo 1. Nuestro primer encuentro_

**"Tras haber retirado dinero para un par de cursos escolares, nuestro pequeño héroe (si si pequeño porque tiene 11 años 7_7) había salido con Hagrid del banco Gringotts y aunque no tenía idea de que hacer con su dinero, el amigable guardabosques le recomendó que comprara su uniforme escolar en la tienda «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» pero sin su compañía porque el grandote se había mareado y sentía que el darse una vuelta por el callejón no le haría mal para bajar la sensación de mareo, así pues el chico entró nervioso a la tienda. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva".**

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar

—.Tengo muchos aquí...

En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?-preguntó mirándolo-

—Sí —respondió Harry, al verlo...un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas de los dos, el primero había hablado lo miro de arriba a abajo pero lo que le impactó fueron los ojos del segundo, en cambio, a nuestro héroe le pareció lindo y simpático y sus ojos también le habían llamado la atención. Al principio, Harry no sabía que más decir, lo cual permitió al otro analizarlo y viceversa hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Harry recordaba a Dudley

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?-

—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo séque seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar enHufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico (de momento porque a pesar de todo, si le gustaba pero en una manera pura e inocente)

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquícontigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres—

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece?

No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres.

Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

_"Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo"_:—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).

"¿Quién era ese chico?"-se pregunta en sus pensamientos- "Esta muy lindo pero... creo que como dicen las apariencias engañan. Me gustaría volver a verlo, tal vez así lo conozca aún más"-decía en sus pensamientos-

**_"Lo que nuestro querido héroe no sabía era que lo volvería a ver ahora de por vida. Y justamente el día 1 de septiembre fue cuando ocurrió el encuentro que tanto quería nuestro ojiverde pero no de la manera en que quería." _**

_"Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: erael chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry conmucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon."_

'No tenía idea de que lo volvería a ese chico hermoso de ojos verdes'-comentaba en sus pensamientos sintiendo su corazón palpitar pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad antes de que divagara y dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos porque los Malfoys nunca demostraban sus sentimientos (cofcofmentiracofcof)-

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que HarryPotter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos erancorpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido,parecían guardaespaldas.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido condespreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

_"Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. DracoMalfoy lo miró."_ 'Nadie se burla de mi'-comentaba en sus pensamientos-

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntartequién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener."Se volvió hacia Harry."

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son muchomejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la claseindebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

_"Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó."_

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias—dijo con frialdad. 'Creo que no estuvo bien lo que dije pero no tenía porque insultar a mi amigo Ron, ni siquiera lo conoce bien-decía en sus pensamientos-

_"Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidasmejillas."_

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma a pesar de que sentía algo raro en su alma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

_"Y así la historia comenzó, conforme el tiempo y los años pasaban, Draco y Harry, seguían con su "odio" pero sabían que no era odio sino amor tal vez no correspondido en el primer y segundo año, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo demostraba... su cambio quizás mas notorio y repentino fue en sexto año porque en ese momento... Harry tenía la sensación de que Draco había recibido la marca tenebrosa cuando fue con Ron y Hermione a espiarlo, obviamente este hecho había ocupado su mente porque como era obvio... ¿que demonios le pasaba a Malfoy? eso despertó mucho su curiosidad, haciendo que durante su clase de pociones impartida por el profesor Slughorn le dedicara varias miradas algunas de esas las respondía el rubio a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en ganarse la poción Felix Felicis para obtener éxito en todo lo que se propusiera pero obviamente no lo logró y eso le causó tremenda frustración sumándole el estrés de tener que reparar el objeto que estaba en la sala de menesteres debido a que el lord le había asignado la misión de matar a Dumbledore e infiltrar a los mortífagos sin que fueran dectectados"_

TIEMPO DESPUES... para ser mas exactos... junio de 1996

_"Nuestro querido ojiverde de 16 años seguía al dragón con sumo cuidado porque ya había desarrollado una pequeña "obsesión" de espiarlo por asi decirlo para descubrir que tramaba pero tras una pequeña "pelea" en el baño, varios sentimientos surgieron entre ambos"_

-Nadie me puede ayudar... nadie puede hacerlo- decía sollozando mientras Myrtle la llorona lo miraba.

-Cuentame que pasa-decía Myrtle.

-Simplemente no puedo, es demasiada presión- decía hasta que escuchó unos pasos cerca.

-Se lo que hiciste Malfoy-dijo aquella odiosa voz tan suya que lo único fue hacerle dar la vuelta y verlo ahí parado.

-¿No te dijeron que no es correcto estar entrometiendote donde no te importa Potter?-le preguntó el rubio con ese tono suyo y empezó a atacarlo. El moreno rápidamente había esquivado el hechizo haciendo que rebotara en un retrete y le respondió con otro pero el rubio volvió a esquivarlo y así se la pasaron hasta llegar al momento de tensión entre ellos donde ambos quedaron atrapados en un retrete y e inesperadamente... algo sucedió...

_You, you're everything I want_

_And I, I'm everything you need_

_"El Slytherin y el Gryffindor tenían la respiración entrecortada y uno había quedado encima de otro (según yo) la tensión junto con la adrenalida y la excitación se podía sentir en esos momentos hasta que el rubio por impulso o algo se agachó y besó los labios del moreno por primera vez tal como lo había hecho en sus sueños. El ojiverde no se esperaba esa reacción hasta que se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba el rubio desde aquel día en que se conocieron, abrío un poco los labios para protestar pero el ojigris tomó ventaja y empezó a profundizar el beso que le dio al moreno, en cambio este aún seguía sorprendido y por primera vez ignoró a su conciencia y se dejó llevar por su instinto respondiendole al rubio el beso que anhelaba y deseaba donde ambos se disfrutaban y no les importaba nada solo eran ellos dos con su amor que al inicio era no correspondido pero que quizás si esta vez sería tal como ellos lo deseaban. Tras separarse, por la falta de aire... los dos se separaron para ponerse de pie, no hacía falta ninguna palabra para esto que pasó pero las miradas decían algo más creando esa confianza como si de dos cómplices se tratara, porque eso eran los dos, y esto fue el inicio de aquel amor prohibido donde fingían ser enemigos en el día y en la noche... los amantes del castillo. Sus noches escolares fueron las más hermosas donde se daban besos llenos de ese sentimiento que conocían, hasta que llegó el momento donde el dragón le había confesado a Harry lo que debía hacer y le mostró que tenía la marca tenebrosa, explicandole que fue por obligación y no tenía salida alguna, el moreno lo escuchó y solo con un abrazo le hizo ver que no tenía en contra de él, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba, alguien que lo escuchara, le aconsejara y apoyara."_

_I, I am the misery you crave._

_And you, you are my faithful enemy_

_"Finalmente... el momento crucial llegó pero el rubio no logró su cometido, todos los mortífagos infiltrados estaban reunidos en la torre de astronomía esperando a que Draco hiciera su tarea de matar a Dumbledore pero no fue así Snape hizo el trabajo y tras esto se fueron dejando el lugar y a muchos con la incognita de que había pasado, Harry quedó triste y con la tarea de destruir los horrocruxes junto con Ron y Hermione, dicha tarea no fue fácil pero al final pudieron lograrlo, y obvio... el destino volvió a reunirlos, los carroñeros los habian perseguido hasta que en un claro del bosque de Dean pudieron atraparlos, pero Hermione astutamente le hizo un hechizo que deformara su cara para que así no lo reconocieran, los 3 chicos habian sido llevados a la mansión Malfoy y ahí un breve reencuentro apareció pero no duró mucho, obviamente Draco lo había reconocido pero no dijo nada simplemente se apartó del ojiverde porque ambos sabían que no podían demostrar lo que sentían, y sabía lo que podía pasar, y todo se prolongó aún más cuando Hermione fue torturada por Bellatrix al ver la espada de Gryffindor, entretanto Harry y Ron fueron encerrados en donde estaban Luna, Griphook y Ollivanders, el reencuentro no duró mucho pero Dobby el elfo que Harry había liberado en su segundo año, acudió al rescate para salvarlos, pero él no la libró, Bellatrix lo había matado y al final Harry... le habia llorado y lo enterró como debia ser, así nuestros héroes decidieron ir a comprobar lo que habían llegado a escuchar y su odisea fue tan grande y bueno, no daré mas detalles, pero si señores... todo salió bien hasta que llegó la batalla en el colegio Hogwarts y el trío de oro tuvo que buscar los últimos horrocruxes y nuevamente el rubio apareció en su camino y esta vez ambos se pudieron reunir donde los dos se miraron pero no por mucho en la sala de menesteres. Crabbe había mal provocado un hechizo y eso hizo que la sala entera se incendiera, Ron, Hermione y Harry tomaron unas escobas y salieron de ahí pero el moreno se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo solo y que muriera, regresó por el rubio junto con Ron y Hermione, inesperadamente el rubio acepto la ayuda del moreno y nuevamente sentian esa tranquilidad hasta que salieron de ahí, tuvieron que separarse de nuevo y esta vez no lo vería de nuevo o ¿si?. Había por fin llegado el momento en el que Voldemort esperaba a Harry en el bosque prohibido y sucedió el momento más crucial para todos y creíamos que había muerto, pero no fue así, el ojiverde regresó de la "muerte" y Narcissa lo incubrió._

-¿Esta vivo? ¿Draco está vivo?- le preguntó en un susurro y él le respondío con un leve asentimiento dando con ello la respuesta a la pregunta de la rubia, se volteó y respondió

-Muerto- dijo dando la vuelta y todos los mortífagos se asombraron, Voldemort en cambio, se alegró de esto y ordenó que Hagrid llevara el cuerpo del moreno para que todos los que estaban en el castillo vieran a su héroe caido.

_"La mayoría de los que luchaban estaban en el gran comedor, había varios heridos algunos eran mocosos de primer año que bueno, se quedaron y quisieron luchar, algunos ya habían muerto entre ellos estaban Remus, Tonks, Fred y varios más, los Weasleys lloraban pero George era el que más sufría, pero esto pasó a segundo plano cuando se asomaron y vieron a Voldemort junto con los mortífagos llegar teniendo a Hagrid atado y este llevando el cuerpo de Harry que estaba "muerto", al ver esto... todos quedaron asombrados y consternados, pero más el rubio que estaba escondido entre la gente, él sentía que se le partía el corazón y pequeñas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos pero no lo hizo más por decirse que los Malfoys no lloraban, por dentro su alma lloraba y su mente estaba bloqueada, sin embargo, cuando el lord lo descubrió y lo llamó, sin nada que hacer nada más que por inercia camino de entre la gente y vio a sus padres, sabía que estaban vivos y eso le alegraba, aunque seguía mirando el cuerpo del moreno, pronto notó como el lord lo abrazaba y luego se dirigió a sus padres que lo recibieron, inesperadamente Harry se movió y el rubio notó lo que sucedia y justo cuando todos estaban casi alividados por el repentino regreso del elegido, la batalla se reanudó, la mayoría seguía peleando inclusive Molly Weasley luchó con valentía derrotando a Bellatrix y vengando a sus seres queridos, pero voldemort decidió dar el ataque final e intentó matar a Harry con la varita de sauco pero no resultó y así el Lord Oscuro quedó vencido y su cuerpo yacía inerte tal como era, el de un ser humano, varios mortífagos huyeron y otros fueron atrapados por los aurores"._

_"Todos celebraron este acontecimiento entre tanto el moreno tomó la varita y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore donde tras analizar todo arregló su varita, dejó la otra varita en la tumba del profesor bonachón, y finalmente el bando de la luz había ganado con sus altas y bajas, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, aunque a Harry le quedaba pendiente el "ajuste de cuentas" con los Malfoy quienes huyeron tan rapido como pudieron. Tras escuchar el lugar y la fecha, nuestro héroe testificó a favor de esta familia quienes fueron exonerados de todos los cargos y demás, tras acabar esto que con solo rectificar que solo una parte de la fortuna Malfoy servirá para restauar el colegio Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy cumpliría sentencia de servicio comunitario en el mundo muggle y sin derecho a varita, Narcissa y Draco podían volver a la mansión Malfoy, obligatoriamente el rubio tenia que acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y tras finalizar esto, el moreno se marchó al igual que los del consejo, dejando a los Malfoys ahí pero Draco se separó de sus padres y fue a alcanzar a Harry quien justamente estaba por entrar en un cubículo"._

-Potter-el rubio lo llamaba y este ni le respondía.

-¡Potter!-le grito y ahora si el moreno lo vio justo antes de entrar por completo.

-¿Que quieres?-le preguntó ya algo molesto porque realmente necesitaba descansar de todo el ajetreo

-Gracias-comentó algo sonrojado mientras se acercaba a el moreno.

-No... no hay de...- _"no bien completó la frase el rubio lo había besado de nuevo recordando esa primera vez que disfrutaron en su sexto año que les trajo hermosos recuerdos y tras un largo rato donde la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron y esto no se volvió a mencionar sino hasta más aldeante (dentro de los dulces diecinueve años que podrían haber pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos) donde ellos se volvieron a ver..."_

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas finales: Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será interesante (espero)

Atte: Haruko Lucy


End file.
